The Fight
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: Yet again, Ron and Hermione are fighting, but before they know it their feelings are let out after all these years. Oneshot. RWHG obviously, a small hint of HPGW vaguely thrown in there.


Just a short oneshot I did in my spare time while I was bored…hope someone likes it:D

0o0o0o0o0

It was just one of the many regrets; they had been fighting, _again. _Why did they have to fight constantly? She knew it, Ron knew it; they both knew they loved each other, but they were both afraid of telling each other so they had lost so many years to fighting instead of spending years of pure bliss. Hermione felt like she could cry as she stormed into the empty Common Room as Ron followed her in looking helpless.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that!" Ron groaned.

"How did you mean it then!" Hermione asked bitterly, staring harshly into the fire. Ron had been caught staring at Hermione and then covered for it criticizing Hermione on her ethic to work all the time and Hermione stormed off without time for an explanation.

"I think it's…it's…cute the way you study all the time," Ron mumbled.

"Cute! CUTE! Is that why you were staring at me? I'M NOT A THING YOU CAN GOOGLE AT ALL DAY IN THE ZOO, RONALD!" Hermione yelled.

"Not like that! Not like that at—"

"You know what, Ronald?" Hermione said standing on her tiptoes with her face almost touching Ron's, "Sometimes, I hate you so much I—I—" and with out thinking Hermione pushed her lips against his. Ron kissed back and they kissed for an eternity not wanting it to stop. Both of them could have stayed there forever, but the opening and closing of the Portrait of the Fat Lady interrupted them. They jumped apart and Hermione grabbed a book and snapped it open and Ron grabbed his Potions Essay.

"Aw, hell, who am I kidding I never do my homework," Ron muttered as he threw his essay to the side. Harry walked in with Ginny trailing behind; they both looked flushed.

"'Night, Harry," Ginny said quietly.

"'Night," Harry replied, "hey Ron, hey Hermione." Harry said

"Hey," they both replied silently.

"Were you guys up to anything while we were gone?" Harry asked slyly, but jokingly.

"No! What are you talking about? I mean really…" Hermione said.

"No! Why would you think that, mate? …That's not the case…" Ron said at the same time as Hermione.

"Ok, ok, God, I was just joking." Harry said, taken aback at the snappish attitude Ron and Hermione had used. But before long Harry went up to the dormitories. There was a long silence before one of them talked.

"Er…" Ron said standing up. Hermione stood as well, and took a step towards Ron.

"I love you, Ron," Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. Ron slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"I love you, too, 'Mione," Ron whispered, barely audible.

This was now the beginning of the blissful life with Ron that she had always dreamed of. And they lived happily ever after.

Well, not exactly. As much as they wanted to wish they lived in a fairytale, where things never went wrong after the "happily ever after" part, they were not. A few months later, the Final Battle had taken place; and Hermione was left in the hospital with minor spell damage, but mostly major physical injuries. She had been struck down and trampled where most of her right side had been severely injured, she was lucky not to be paralyzed for life or even dead. Ron had spent hours searching through the dead to find Hermione. What caused the injury was unknown, but right now she was recovering in St. Mungo's, as happy as could be. She had Ron, her health was slowly returning and her friends were still alive. She was kept company mainly by Ron, who had almost made the hospital his second home he was there so much. On the last day she was in the hospital, while she was packing her bags Ron came in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm almost ready to go," Hermione said, folding the last of her spare clothes.

"I love you, 'Mione," Ron said in her ear.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione smiled at him.

"May I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Will you marry me?" he said pulling out a ring. Hermione looked at the ring. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears as she looked back at Ron. The sensation in her stomach was a sensation you would get if you were walking on sunshine.

"Yes, Ron! Yes!" she cried in a hoarse voice.

0o0o0o0o0

Please review:D

-Kat


End file.
